Have a Very YULLEN Christmas
by Not The Uke
Summary: Its Christmas time and also Allen's birthday. What will happen during this fun filled holiday ?  YULLEN & YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**My first Yullen story ! This tis for Yullen week winter edition. And Allen's birthday gift ! So please don't hurt me. But I don't mind flames because they help me toast marshmallows ! But enough of my babbling , enjoy !**

**Disclaimer **

**Allen:Cindy, who refers to herself as Katsura because her name means moon like Hoshino-Sensei,does not own D. Gray – Man. And this is NOT a good birthday present ! I'm paired with BaKanda of all people ! Why not Lenalee ? …... I just shared WAY too much.**

_Allen woke up suddenly on Christmas Eve by loud horrendous shrieking, crazy wailing and a soft feminine scolding voice._

" _Nooooo !'' The one of the voices wailed. _

_Allen opened his bedroom door and looked outside._

_Right there,right outside his door twas Lavi on his knees clutching on to Lenalee's tantalizingly short, way beyond mini-skirt._

_'' Shut up baka usagi,'' Kanda snapped, finally sheathing Mugen._

_Lavi breathed a sigh of relief but still hung on to Lenalee's skirt._

_'' What are you doing you sick pervert ?" Allen screeched jumping out into the corridor._

_Lavi automatically let go of Lenalee's skirt and jumped up, fearing that it twas Komui._

_When he saw it twas Allen, he thanked God but suddenly, his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. _

_Lenalee was now hiding behind Kanda, covering her eyes while Kanda twas almost close to letting a war cry._

_Allen looked down at his torso and saw it twas bare and when he looked FURTHER down he saw he twas wearing practically, SEE-THROUGH boxers._

_Allen's hands flew to cover his ' Little General .'_

_''Oh, Moyashi !" Lavi cried springing up from the ground. " Did you not know you're ain't supposed to wear your birthday suit the day BEFORE your birthday ?"_

_''Shut up !" Allen howled running back into his room._

_And, DONE ! That twas the first chapter but more tomorrow and HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatever time zone you are in right now, have a Happy Christmas !So, I twas in a rush yesterday so I sorta forgot to divide the chapter into paragraphs. But I'll remember now.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Allen: Cindy a.k.a Katsura does not own D. Gray-Man. And it's my birthday today ! **

_Allen looked into one of the many corridors in the Black Order and peered around. Despite the fact it twas his birthday today, he really didn't want to see Kanda,Lavi or Lenalee._

_Why, you may ask, well it twas of the 'birthday suit' incident. Yano, him running out nearly naked and having his best friends witness it. Well, Kanda twas'nt his best friend twas he ? _

_Anyhoo, the coast twas clear, so as fast as he could, Allen sprinted down the corridor from the bathroom to try and reach his bedroom as quick as possibly._

_But as he turned a corner, he spotted Lavi,Kanda and Lenalee who were carrying a bunch of unwrapped presents and were talking secretivly. Allen turned around and speeded back to the bathroom. Lavi with his wonderful Bookman eye spotted Allen even though twas around 10 feet away._

_'' Get him Yu !'' Allen could hear and the answer twas,'' No fuck off Baka Usagi !''_

_'' You like him Kanda !'' Lenalee cried._

_'' No, I do not,'' Kanda answered._

_'' Yes, you do,'' Lenalee almost shrieked,''Allen likes you do, he told me !'' _

_**~No I do not ! ~ **Allen screamed mentally. **~ And when did I tell her that ?~ **_

_Finally Allen reached the bathroom and slammed the door. A few minutes later, the door was being pounded like hell. Allen opened the door trying to drop put of his misery but, who twas at the door ?_

_Yu Kanda._

_Allen twas about to run off again but suddenly, Kanda pushed him against the bathroom wall and whispered huskily,'' I like you, you like me, here's your birthday gift.''_

_And then right there Yu Kanda kissed Allen Walker right on the lips on the 25th of December right against the bathroom wall. _

**OMG ! I'm done ! This will be continued though so keep reading and thanks to MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan for reviewing ! And Happy Christmas and Happy Birthday to Allen Walker ! **


End file.
